


Make You Fall Apart

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry rides Louis' face while Louis rims him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: YES, GUYS. I AM AWARE THE PROSTATE IS UNREACHABLE WITH A TONGUE. This was done for a prompt, my lovelies. If the anatomical discrepancies ruin it for you, then just don't read it. Thank you. <3

Harry was naked, lying on top of Louis, who was also very naked. They'd been snogging for a good half an hour at this point, and Harry was achingly hard. He was rutting against Louis, their erections rubbing together roughly. He was letting out soft little keens with each thrust of his hips against Louis', but he needed more. He needed something.

Louis detached his lips from Harry's, trailing them down his neck slowly, letting his tongue run along the salty, overheated flesh. He attached his lips to Harry's pulse point, sucking hard and causing Harry to let out a long, throaty groan, his hips picking up speed as he ground down into Louis. Louis grabbed his hips, stopping his movements, and removing his lips from Harry's neck for just a moment.

"Don't get too excited yet, love." He said. "I've got plans."

Harry groaned deeply, wondering what exactly it was that Louis had in store for him as Louis reattached his lips to Harry's neck, sucking hard and grazing his teeth along the flesh, his hands gripping tightly to Harry's hips, stopping him from moving. He bit down on Harry's neck roughly and sucked the flesh into his mouth, sucking and nibbling, and causing Harry to whine loudly, attempting to grind his erection against Louis', but Louis was having none of it, digging his fingers into the flesh of Harry's hips and humming against his skin as if saying, "Nope, not yet."

He ran his thumbs in gentle little circles along Harry's hips, and Harry sighed. Louis bit down on the flesh of his neck once more before running his tongue along the darkened skin. It stung a bit, but Harry liked it that way. He knew the bruise would be there for a while.

"Come here." Louis said, and at first Harry was confused. He was already on top of him, what did Louis mean come here? But then Louis gave him a little look, and said "Come here, Harry." And it clicked.

Harry scooted up Louis' body, settling himself so his ass was hovering above Louis' face, and he looked down at the older lad, trying to make sure this was, in fact, what he had been asking Harry to do. Louis grinned up at him, his pupils wide and lust blown, and Harry knew he'd gotten it right.

Louis ran a finger down the crevice between Harry's ass cheeks, running it teasingly along his hole, and then he took both hands, spreading Harry's cheeks apart, and raising his head just the slightest bit so he could run his tongue along Harry's hole. Just tiny little teasing licks at first, causing Harry to hold his breath, waiting for more. Louis gave a few more little kitten licks, and Harry could feel him smiling against him, and fuck, if he didn't do something else soon Harry was going to lose it.

"C'mon, Lou." Harry whined. "Do something."

Louis flattened his tongue out, licking over Harry's hole in long, slow strokes. This was better than before, but Harry just really needed Louis to get inside or he was going to explode.

Louis ran his flat tongue over Harry's entrance repeatedly, humming softly, causing Harry's thighs to twitch involuntarily. Louis smiled, pulling away to look up at Harry properly. He then placed a gentle kiss to the tight ring of muscle before pointing his tongue and dipping it inside. He barely breached the ring of muscle, simply slipping the tip of his tongue inside, and Harry let out a frustrated groan, tugging at his own hair before deciding to take matters into his own hands, shoving his hips down and further impaling himself on Louis' tongue. Louis let out a deep groan, squeezing Harry's ass as he began thrusting his tongue in and out slowly.

Harry let out a guttural moan, finally feeling a bit of the pleasure he'd been seeking, but still wanting more. Needing Louis to thrust his tongue faster and deeper. He tangled his hands in Louis' hair, tugging gently and massaging his scalp.

"Lou." He panted. "Fuck. More."

Louis thrust his tongue in deep, and Harry began grinding down against his face a bit, forcing his tongue as deep as it would go, and Harry could feel it getting closer and closer to his prostate, but it wasn't quite reaching it, and Harry was absolutely losing it. He needed more.

"God, Lou, come on." He urged.

Louis pointed his tongue a bit more, thrusting it in and out quickly, and Harry ground his ass down against Louis' face, his hands tightening in Louis' hair and causing the older boy to moan. He thrust his tongue in at just the right angle, and it brushed against Harry's prostate, causing the curly haired lad to let out a long whine, his hips bucking wildly. Louis kept his tongue submerged in Harry's heat, simply wriggling it a bit, back and forth and side to side, rubbing against Harry's prostate, causing Harry to see stars for a moment, having a bit of difficulty holding himself up, his legs going weak at the sensation.

"Fuck, yeah." He breathed out.

Louis pulled his tongue out for a moment, flattening it and licking a stripe over Harry's entrance.

"Lou, fuck." Harry said. "Stop teasing. Just...Fuck."

Louis continued to run his tongue along the outside of Harry's entrance, refusing to slip it back inside, and Harry could feel Louis' smirk against his skin.

"You're such a fucking tease, Lou." Harry panted, one hand leaving Louis' hair as it wrapped around his leaking cock.

Louis pulled his mouth away from Harry's hole entirely, "Stop that." He muttered. "Not until I say."

Harry let out a frustrated groan, but removed his hand from his cock anyway.

Louis thrust his tongue back into Harry's hole, deep and fast, and Harry keened, rocking his hips down onto Louis' face. Louis swirled his tongue deep inside of Harry, the younger boy moaning and shoving his hips down onto Louis' face, forcing his tongue just a bit deeper inside of him.

Louis licked Harry's inner walls, and Harry could feel heat slowly bubbling up in his stomach. He just wanted Louis to let him pump his cock now. He just wanted to fucking come.

"Lou, please." Harry begged. "I'm close."

"Don't want you to come yet, Harry." Louis panted against Harry's wet flesh, causing a shiver to run down the curly haired boy's spine. "Not finished yet."

Harry supposed he really shouldn't have told Louis how close he was, because now the older boy was refusing to thrust his tongue inside again, simply licking over Harry's entrance slowly, driving Harry absolutely insane. He ran the tip of his tongue slowly around Harry's hole, and Harry thought for a moment that he was going to slip inside, but then he was pulling away, moving his face far enough away so that he could speak again.

"You're absolutely falling apart, Harry." He breathed. "So fucking hot."

Harry bit his lip, a low whine escaping his mouth, "Lou, please."

Louis placed a kiss to each side of Harry's bum before placing a gentle kiss to his hole, sucking gently on the skin there, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut, tangling his hands in Louis' hair again and tugging gently, causing the blue eyed boy to whine softly as he sucked on Harry's flesh.

"Fucking hell, Louis." Harry keened, massaging Louis' scalp.

Louis slipped his tongue out of his mouth, licking along Harry's entrance before shoving his tongue inside forcefully. He shoved it in and out, just barely hitting Harry's prostate, not quite enough to give him the relief that he needed. Just enough to drive him even more insane.

He removed his hands from Louis' hair, bringing them up to his own curly locks and tugging roughly, half from frustration and half from pure arousal, "Fuck, Louis, fuck. Just...Come on."

Louis slowly thrust his tongue inside, taking his time, until it was as deep as it would go. He then swirled it around slowly, rubbing it against Harry's prostate gently.

Louis pulled his tongue out, and Harry was about to whine in protest yet again when Louis spoke, "Go ahead, Harry."

Harry didn't have to ask what Louis meant, and so as the older lad thrust his tongue back into Harry, licking along his prostate repeatedly, sending sparks shooting through Harry's entire body, he wrapped his own hand tight around his cock, pumping quickly. He vaguely recognized the fact the one of Louis' own hands had disappeared from his ass, but he didn't register why until he felt Louis moaning deeply against his flesh. It sent vibrations up through his tongue, filling Harry's body, causing his mind to feel as if it were vibrating.

"Fuck, Lou." Harry panted. "M'close."

Louis pulled Harry down further onto his face, impaling him just that much deeper onto his tongue, and Harry quickened the pace of his fist around his throbbing cock, flicking his thumb over the head just as Louis got in a particularly forceful lick against his prostate, and then Harry was coming; Hard. White stripes splattering his chest and coating his hand, a bit dripping down onto Louis' forehead. As Harry was coming down from his high, Louis slipped his tongue out, the pace of his hand quickening on his own cock, and he came, some of the hot liquid hitting Harry's back as he moaned out his boyfriend's name, as well as a few profanities.

Louis was breathing heavy, his lids half closed as he reached over, grabbing a tissue and using it to wipe up the mess from Harry's back and chest.

Harry then slipped off of Louis, lying next to him and using his thumb to swipe the small bit of his come from Louis' forehead. Louis grabbed Harry's wrist, bringing his hand to his mouth, and sucking on his thumb, getting all of the come off and humming happily. He then let Harry slip his thumb out of his mouth and smiled at him shyly, and Harry wondered how exactly he could manage that; Being absolutely sex crazed and taking control one minute and looking like an innocent little bunny the next.

He curled up to Harry's side, sighing happily and kissing him gently on the neck, and Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around him tightly, because wow, he wasn't sure he'd ever get over how much he loved him.

"Love you, boo."

"Love you, too, Hazza." Louis cooed.


End file.
